Beauty and the Beast
by 221impaladoctor
Summary: Sherlock has an old friend that few people know about. her name is Isabel but he calls her Bell. Bell lives in america at the moment so Sherlock gets a flat share with John. the reason why Sherlock is on his phone all the time is because he is texting Bell. Moriarty comes and every thing changes. i am terrible at summery please read this is an Sherlock/OC story so no Johnlock sorry
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A girl sits alone at a library she is very beautiful, with her long brown hair her bright blue eyes and a blue dress. She looks to be reading Shakespeare. A man some might consider handsome walks up to her all proud like he owns the place.

"You can't be by yourself no one so beautiful should be by herself." The man says sitting down in the chair in front of her.

"What was that?" the girl asks setting the book down grabbing her phone and sending a message.

"I was saying your far to pretty to be alone would you like some company?" the man asks flashing her a grin. Then her phone rings.

"Hello?" she says.

"Is he still there?" a deep voiced male on the other line asks

"Yes he's still here" she smiles.

"Is he leaving? Lestrade give me a moment" the male says

"No Charming, I don't think he is leaving any time soon"

"Hand me over" Sherlock growls

"Right." She takes the phone from her ear and hands it to the man. "He wants to talk to you" she smiles.

"Hello?" The guys asks

"Hello what's your name" Sherlock asks, acting like he was nice.

"Tony" the man responds

"Well tony you're on the phone with a man who's not afraid to kill someone." Sherlock says

"Yeah right, why would you let her out of your sight if you so protective of her to threaten over the phone."

"don't underestimate a high functioning sociopath I always win, sorry your mother left you when you were 5 and your father beat you now walk out of that library and leave Bell alone from now on" Sherlock says you can hear his grin.

"Here" the man says handing the phone back to her and runs out of the library.

"Thanks charming you really helped me out this time" Bell smiles.

"Of course I better go before Lestrade kicks me off the crime scene" Sherlock says.

"Tell Greg I say hi"

"Who's Greg?"

"Lestrade tell Lestrade I say hi" Bell sighs rubbing her forehead. "Bye Charming and don't forget to text me you know that I worry about you when you on a case and eat." Bell says running out of breath.

"Anything else?" Sherlock asks becoming impatient

"Nope bye" Bell smiles and hangs up the phone. She walks up to the checkout stand.

"This one again?" the librarian asks

"Yes it's my favorite" Bell smiles.

"You know what keep it, you're going back to London soon anyways, it won't be missed" the old lady smiles.

"Oh thank you this means so much." Bell smiles.

"Of course dear and tell the mysterious Charming that the librarian in New York says hello" the old lady says smiling and waving at Bell as she left the library.

Bell got home at about six o-clocks at night so she sat down and started reading when her phone buzzed with a text.

_Potential flat mate SH_

_Oh really who's the lucky person IH_

_Former Army doctor named John Watson; we are actually in a cab going to crime scene SH_

_He sounds nice what does he thinks about your deducting? IH_

_He said it was brilliant SH_

_Oh he is defiantly a keeper Charming IH_

_Do you know where there has been heavy rain and harsh winds? SH_

_Of course I wouldn't know that Cardiff has that exact forecast, Damn you know there is something called internet. IH_

_You're faster SH_

_How's the case IH_

_PINK! SH_

_Yes pink is a pretty color although I prefer yellow or blue. IH_

_No the women, dead one everything she is warring is pink but no suitcase even though there is clear evidence that she had one in the first place. SH_

_So the suitcase is pink that means the killer still has the case or got rid of it maybe look in some dumpsters maybe he disposed of the evidence IH_

_Already one step ahead of you SH_

_Show off IH_

_Found it SH_

_Good now what? IH_

_There is no phone so that means the killer still has it the case also has a tag with her number SH_

_Do you want me to text it? IH_

_No johns here it's fine we are going to Anglos. SH_

_Say hi for me! IH_

_Of course that's all I seem to do SH_

_Stop being sassy Charming IH_

_Anglo thinks john and I are on a date SH_

_You aren't are you IH_

_Your joking right, I'm married to my work you know this. SH_

_Of course IH_

_Great now john questioning my sexuality SH_

_Tell him you're taken IH_

_By who? SH_

_Me, I guess I mean we both know you not gay. Saying you're married to your work will scare him away IH_

_Too late I already told him I'm married to my work SH_

_I hate you IH_

_No you don't I'll text soon got to chase a cab SH_

_Drugs bust! SH_

_You didn't tell Lestrade that you had the case did you SH_

_No SH_

_Of course you didn't Sherlock if they find your secret stash you'll go to jail IH_

_Of course you know about my secret stash SH_

_I know a lot about you even the fact that you haven't used since the time I found out ignored you for a week. IH_

_Sherlock are you ok? You haven't answered please promise me you will be safe. IH_

_Sherlock please, I'm scared are you ok? IH_

_If this is your idea of a joke then know that I am not amused IH_

_Sherlock I can't stand another death please tell me you're ok. IH _

_Bell calm down I'm fine, since when have you actually called me Sherlock? SH_

_Just know that if I was there with you right now that I would have hugged you then smacked you scared the shit out of me I was crying. IH_

_The beautiful Bell actually cried for the freak a plot twist don't you think? SH_

_You know I hate that word your Charming not a freak. IH_

_A lot of people would disagree. SH_

_I am not most people; promise me you won't scare me like that again. IH_

_I promise, I might have been killed if it wasn't for john Watson. SH_

_Good keep him then I need someone to protect you when I can't. IH_

_I don't need to be protected. SH_

_Yes you do good night Charming. IH _

_Night Bell. SH_

Bell sets her phone down and smiles wipe her face from the tears that were streaming down her face. She got up and started heading to her room when there was a knock on the door. Hesitantly Bell approached the door and opened it pulling out her pocket knife that was of course in her pocket.

"Hello" a man says on the other side of the door

"Who are you?" I ask opening the door just a little more.

"Oh right my name is Jim Moriarty." He says with a grin.

"Am I supposed to be impressed" I ask.

"No but afraid, yes, I am here to make a deal with you." Jim says with an evil smile

"Oh and what would that be?" I ask sarcastically.

"I know that you are in love with Sherlock Holmes." Jim says

"Oh right and how did you get this information."

"that doesn't matter what matters is my deal now I have a sniper in the building across from 221 B Baker street ready to fire at your beloved Sherlock as he plays his violin" Jim says pulling up his phone to show me the cameras that was in both the flat and the building across the street "text him prove that I am right for my deal is that you come with me willingly so that I can use you against Sherlock"

_Go to the mantel piece and in the skull there is a note read it and know that I will always care for and don't do what anyone tell you if they use me as a way to break you then let them kill me I love you my charming –Bell _

"Alright I'll go" Bell says when she sees Sherlock get up and walk to the skull.

"Great grab your coat Isabel we are going to London." Jim says. Bell nods and heads for her jacket. "Just know that I just disabled your phone so texts can come in but none can be sent back" Bell nods again a tear rolls down her cheek for the second time that night.

For days it had been torcher for Bell only seeing Sherlock's texts Jim had told her that tonight was the big night. Bell just nods and scrolls through the texts the Sherlock had sent her.

_Bell what did you mean this note it looks to be like a suicide note? SH_

_Bell if this is some way to get back at me from the other day that's cruel I didn't actually mean to scare you. SH_

_Bell, answer please I need to know what you mean, I found out your father passed away a couple of weeks ago. I found out from your mom she said that you weren't at the funeral she called because she thought you ran back to me from grief. SH_

_I hate that I have this feeling Bell I am actually scared why aren't you _

_I asked Mycroft to track your phone for some reason he can't seem to find it all he know is that you are getting my messages. SH_

_Damn it Bell answer. SH_

_Isabel I am going to fly to New York if I don't get an answer. SH_

_Isabel I will start doing drugs again if you don't answer me. SH_

_Please. SH_

Jim walks in to the room or as bell likes to call it cell.

"it's time I want you to do whatever you can do to make him believe that you don't want to see him anymore or Ill have one of the snipers blow his brains out right in front of you" Jim says and laughs a bit at the end "come along" Bell fallows him into the car and they stop at a pool Jim has a man on the floor he throws Bell down next to the man "wake him up I'll be back in about five minutes" Jim mutters. Bell nudges the man awake and he shoots up.

"Who are you?" the man asks. "Why am I here?"

"I don't know why you're here, my name is Isabel" Bell says helping him up.

"John Watson and it looks like you have a pretty bad cut on your arm." He reaches out to see how bad it is but Bell flinches.

"Your Sherlock's friend right?" Bell asks

"Yeah, wait how did you know that?" John asks

"It doesn't matter, just once this is all over give this to him please. In the note pad there is a note for him he has to see it so he doesn't do something stupid promise me you will give this to him" Bell says.

"If I get out of this that means you will to and you can give it to him you self." John says handing her the phone back.

"No I can't please just give this to him for me" Bell says putting it in his pocket just as Jim walked back in so john couldn't fight with her any more. Some men fallowed Jim in and put a bomb vest on John saying something about how it was show time they put a giant coat on him and Bell whispered to him when no one was looking "don't believe I word I say in a couple of minutes and tell Sherlock not to do anything stupid." With that she fallows Jim in to the next room.

Sherlock walks in "Brought you a little "getting to know you" present. Oh, that's what it's all been for isn't it? All your little puzzles, making me dance. All to distract me from this."

John walks out "Evening. This is a turn up, isn't it, Sherlock?"

"John. What the hell?" Sherlock says

"Bet you never saw this coming. What would you like me to make him say next? Gottle o' geer. Gottle o' Geer. Gottle o' g—"

Sherlock interrupts "Stop it."

"Nice touch this, the pool. Where little Carl died. I stopped him. I can stop John Watson too. Stop his heart." John chokes out the last part

"Who are you?" Sherlock asks

"I gave you my number. I thought you might call. Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket? Or are you just pleased to see me?" Jim smiles

"Both." Sherlock smiles

"Jim Moriarty. Hi. Jim? Jim from the hospital? Huh. Did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then I suppose that was rather the point, come out dear" Jim shouts. Bell walks out with a smile on her face as she links arms with Jim. Sherlock lowers the gun slightly but brings it back up again. Then lasers start appearing on john "Don't be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don't like getting my hands dirty. I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock—just a teensy glimpse—of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see. Like you.

"Dear Jim, Please will you fix it for me to get rid of my lover's nasty sister." "Dear Jim, Please will you fix it for me to disappear to South America." Sherlock mimics

"Just so." Jim responds

"Consulting criminal. Brilliant." Sherlock says

"Isn't it? No one ever gets to me. And no one ever will." Jim Smiles

"I did." Sherlock responds

"You've come the closest. Now you're in my way." Jim growls

"Thank you." Sherlock smiles

"Didn't mean it as a compliment."

"Yes you did."

"Yeah, okay, I did. But the flirting's over, Sherlock. Daddy's had enough now! I've shown you what I can do. I've cut loose all those people, all those little problems. Even thirty million quid just to get you to come out and play. So take this as a friendly warning, my dear. Back off. Although. I have loved this. This little game of ours. Playing Jim from IT. Playing gay. Did you like the little touch with the underwear?

"what does she have to do with this are you holding her hostage?" Sherlock asks

"no, I am here on my own free will Sherlock, I'm in love with him" bell smiles tightening her grip on Jim

"People have died." Sherlock says feeling something in his stomach that hurts and he just wants to hide.

"That's what people DO!" Jim shouts making Bell Jump.

"I will stop you." Sherlock says

" No you won't." Jim says with a smile

"You all right?" Sherlock asks John.

"You can talk, Johnny Boy. Go ahead." Jim says

"Take it and give her back to me." Sherlock snaps

"Hm? Oh, that. The missile plans." Jim says kissing Bells cheek. "Boring! I could have got them anywhere." Jim takes the memory stick and throws it in the pool.

"Sherlock run!" John says grabbing Jim. Bells eyes go big as she mouths I'm sorry to Sherlock.

"Oh! Good. Very good." Jim smiles

"Just like that. Pull that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, and we both go up." John says tightening his grip on Jim

"He's sweet, I can see why you like having him around. But then people do get so sentimental about their pets. They're so touching and loyal. But oops! You've rather shown your hand there, Dr. Watson. Gotcha!" Jim says Bell Gasps and john lets Jim go seeing that there are lasers on Sherlock too.

"Westwood. Do you know what happens if you don't leave me alone, Sherlock? To you." Jim asks

"Oh let me guess, I get killed." Sherlock guesses

"Kill you? Eh, no. Don't be obvious. I mean I'm going to kill you anyway someday. I don't want to rush it though. I'm saving it up for something special. No no no no. If you don't stop prying I will burn you. I will burn the heart out of you." Jim snaps

"I have been reliably informed that I don't have one." Sherlock says

"But we both know that's not quite true." Jim says looking at Bell who was looking away about to break down into tears. "Well. We'd better be off. So nice to have had a proper chat." Jim says grabbing Bell by the waist

"What if I was to shoot you now? Right now." Sherlock asks

"Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face. Because I'd be surprised, Sherlock. Really I would. And just a teensy bit disappointed. And of course you wouldn't be able to cherish it for very long. Ciao, Sherlock Holmes." Jim says taking Bells hand and dragging her out behind him

"Catch you... later." Sherlock says

"No you won't!" Jim shouts

"Alright? Are you all right?!" Sherlock says taking the vest off and throwing it

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sherlock— Sherlock! Are you okay?" John asks

"Me? Yeah. Fine. Fine. That, ah— thing that you did. That you, um, you offered to do. That was, um... good." Sherlock mumbles

"I meant about that girl she spoke to me before this all you know." John says Sherlock nods

"I'm glad no one saw that." John says changing the subject

"Hm?" Sherlock asks scratching his head with the gun

"You ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk." John says

"People do little else." Sherlock says

They both notice the red laser sights have returned

"Sorry boys! I'm soooo changeable! It is a weakness with me. But to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness." Jim says walking back in with a big smile

"you promised" they hear Bell yell, then they hear a screech like she was hit which makes Sherlock tense.

"You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you. Everything I have to say has already crossed your mind."

"Probably my answer has crossed yours." Sherlock says aiming the gun at Jim but slowly moving the gun down towards the vest


	2. Chapter 2

_Slanted writing is text messages or notes_

**Bold is Sherlock's mind palace or what he is thinking but not saying **

_**Bold and slanted means memory's or book titles.**_

Chapter two

Sherlock is standing pointing the gun at the bomb vest ready to fire at any moment then staying alive by the bee gees starts playing.

"Do you mind if I get that?" Jim asks.

"Oh no, please. You've got the rest of your life." Sherlock says

"Hello? Yes of course it is. What do you want?" Jim mouths sorry "Say that again! Say that again and know that if you're lying to me, I will find you and I will skin you. Sorry. Wrong day to die." Jim says walking away.

"Oh. Did you get a better offer?"

"You'll be hearing from me, Sherlock." Jim says

"What about Isabel?" Sherlock asks Jim ignores him.

"So if you have what you say you have, I'll make you rich. If you don't, I'll make you into shoes." Jim says then he snaps his fingers and the snipers disappear

"What happened there?" john asks

"Someone changed his mind. The question is, who?" Sherlock says.

(Back at the flat)

"Sherlock I'm going to bed" John says getting up from his chair and starts to walk towards his room but then he remembers that he had Isabel's phone so he walks back over to where Sherlock was laying which was of course on the sofa and puts the phone on the table next to it. "she told me to give this to you she practically begged, she said there was a note for you somewhere in it" John says noticing that Sherlock was probably not listing to him so he decides to push it off until morning he needed his sleep so he walks up stairs.

Once Sherlock knew that john was in his room and probably asleep Sherlock picked up the phone from the table and found the note that Bell left for him.

_Dearest Sherlock_

_I've had about two weeks to think of what I was going to tell you and it made me think of all of the great memories we had together. But all the stuff I need to say to you is so hard to put into words. First off I have missed you terribly and I wish I never left in the first place. Secondly don't think of me as your next case if anything when someone finds my body let Lestrade do the case by himself. Now I know what you are thinking of right now 'Lestrade won't find her body she will be alive and well once I find her the game is on' I know for a fact that once Moriarty finds out that he can't use me against you he is going to kill me and leave my body as part of the game that he is playing with you. Just so you know I did get all of your texts and if you ever do drugs again I will come back from the grave and haunt you for the rest of your life. Don't say that's a good thing either. Make sure not to lose john because I need someone to protect you and with me being dead I can't do that and an army doctor should fill in my gap. Tell your mother that I couldn't do what she asked of me when I was 16 and tell Mycroft that he was the most annoying brother I always wanted. Sherlock keep doing what you are doing and tell Anderson to stop cheating on his wife it is really rude. I love you my Charming. I would say see you soon but if my calculations are correct I won't see you around. _

_ Love_

_ Bell Hart_

_PS. This cell Moriarty is keeping me in is disgusting. Miss you already…._

Sherlock doesn't know what to do with this information. The feeling in the pit of his stomach comes back. He sighs pushing his hair back furiously. "why would she do that give herself up willingly even though she knew the enviable was that she was going to die it doesn't make any sense." Sherlock thinks out loud. Sherlock lays down once more thinking that maybe something in his mind palace could give him a hint as to what would make her do such a thing.

**Sherlock steps in to his mind palace doors. He walks down the varies halls and stops at one of the biggest rooms in his palace, the library. Opening the door knowing exactly what was on the other side he steps in. He is greeted by the smell of Cherry's and a hint of vanilla. That is what Bell always smells like. The room is filled with books in every shelf. Sherlock pulls out one of the books on the first shelf that he encounters he opens it the title reads **_**How Bell likes her tea coffee etc**_**. Never willing to part with any memories he has had with her the library is the only room in his mind palace that is designated to one person the others like Anderson and Mycroft have the kitchen one of the smallest rooms and not much space to store anything. Looking through the titles brushing his fingers across every spine of each book he passes he stops one catching his eye. **_**Every time I have seen Bell cry.**_** Sherlock shrugs not exactly what he was looking for but the one to the left of it. **_**Every time Bell has said I love you, which is directed to me. **_**Sherlock pulls out the bright red book and opens it carefully, Sherlock reads through the chapter index. Age 4, Ages 7-9, ages 12-17, ages 21-29. Sherlock decides that he should start with ages 21-29 so he opens up to the first page when Sherlock was 22 and Bell was twenty one.**

"_**Sherlock what are you doing?" Bell asks walking beside him. **_

"_**I'm working on a case Mycroft wants me to help him on" Sherlock says. **_

"_**Can I help?" Bell asks. **_

"_**Okay but there is a condition" Sherlock says turning around to face her. **_

"_**And that Is" Bell asks.**_

"_**why do you like being around me and helping me other people think I'm a freak and leave but you are different and I can't figure out why" Sherlock says Bell smiles which makes Sherlock even more confused.**_

"_**Because I love you" Bell says seriously "I'm pretty sure I have told you this multiple times you're my charming" Bell says.**_

"_**That's another thing why do you call me Charming." **_

"_**Why do you call me Bell?" **_

"_**Because you're favorite movie when you were 14 was Beauty and the Beast. You also look like Bell from said movie but you have blue eyes instead of brown and it is sort of a shortened version of your name" Sherlock says **_

"_**Well I call you Charming because you look kind of like the prince in Cinderella but your eyes are blue and your hair is curly his just kind of there." Bell concludes. **_

"_**Why don't you call me Beast?" Sherlock asks **_

"_**Because you aren't a Beast contrary to what other people's beliefs I know you're a good person deep down even if you don't think so. But you are also quite Charming the name suits you." Bell smiles and kisses his cheek "now what has Mycroft have for us today.**_

**It's still not what Sherlock is looking for so he turns to the page where Bell is 27 and Sherlock is 28. He doesn't remember much from being half conscience at the time. Sherlock had a drug overdose and Bell was sitting next to him, he remembers squinting for a second and seeing Bells eyes red and tears where running down her face.**

"_**I'm a bloody idiot" Bell mutters "I should have never left the flat I should have never left his side; I wish that I could take it all back the fight me saying I would never come back. Of course I would have come back I love him, he is my life I couldn't stand a day without him." Bell grabs Sherlock's hand. "If I ever lose you I wouldn't be able to live that's why I hope I die before you I know that you can just delete me from your mind palace and never have to speak of me again. But I can't do that for one I don't have a mind palace and for two I would rather die than ever forget about you." Bell squeezes his hand tighter. "Thank god you can't hear me your would say that I was being sentiment which is always found on the losing side. Which might be true but sometimes sentiment isn't such a bad thing maybe sentiment might save your life one day." Bell leans up and kisses Sherlock's temple "please don't ever do this to me again." Bell whispers. **_

**Sherlock found his answer. He sits down on the floor of the grand library.**

"**She was saving me" Sherlock mutters **

"What was that?" John asks stepping into the living room with his tea and sitting down his chair. Sherlock gets up from the couch he was on all night apparently.

"She was saving me of course it all makes sense now" Sherlock says loudly.

"Who was saving you?" John asks clearly confused.

"Bell was saving me, he used me against her which is why she went with him willingly" Sherlock says.

"Oh you mean that girl from the pool" John says

"Yes the girl from the pool john do keep up" Sherlock starts pacing

"Ok so Bell went with Moriarty to save you" John says

"Yes exactly"

"Why would she do that?" John asks

"Sentiment" Sherlock responds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you going to do with me?" Bell asks moving her wrists against her restraints.

"I'm sure you already figured out that I'm going to kill you" Jim says with a grin. Bell was tied up in some warehouse the place is dark and damp only one light source which is directly above Bell.

"Yes but how are you going to kill me?" Bell says impatiently.

"You want to die?" Jim says with an eyebrow raised.

"of course I don't want to die. But I know the inevitable and I want it to be over with" Bell says.

"You know it's a shame I actually thought that I would have Sherlock on his knees begging for your life." Jim starts pacing in front of Bell.

"well clearly don't know Sherlock as well as you thought you did" Bell says rolling her eyes.

"it doesn't make sense though I got more of a response with john then I did with you. Maybe finding your body will get a reaction out of him?" Jim says stopping in front of Bell resting his hands on the arm rests, Bell could feel his breath on her face.

"I doubt it, I'm Sure that Sherlock didn't like me as much I liked him, I was probably more of a person he tolerated just because his mother told him to." Bell says sadly.

"You know if I actually had a heart I would feel bad for you but I don't so." Jim says shrugging his shoulders as he backs up.

"I'm semi flattered" Bell smiles sarcastically.

"Your not afraid of death are you my dear Isabel." Jim says.

"first off I am not your dear and secondly, no not at all working with Sherlock is like a death wish every day." Bell snaps.

"I like you It's a shame that I have to kill you or at least hurt you" Jim says.

"what do you mean at least hurt me?" Bell asks looking up at him.

"well I've left a trail for your beloved Sherlock but he doesn't even know your at the end of it" Jim says with an evil smile.

"ok so once he is at the end of your trail he find my dead body."

"depends how fast he is" Jim says moving out of the way and a big man steps into the light. "you know where to stab her, right?' Jim asks the big man.

"Of course boss, stab her quick and easy and leave so I don't get caught." the man says with a big smile.

"bye Isabel it has been a pleasure" Jim says with a sing-song voice. The man walks up to Bell.

"It's a shame such a Beautiful face gone to waste" the man says with an evil grin. He puts the knife on Bells abdomen and presses just hard enough to pierce her skin. The man stares into her blue eyes and smiles even bigger. Then he used all of his strength to push the blade in slowly.

"ahh" Bell shouts in pain tears blur her vision. The man drops the blade and runs in the same direction that Jim left. Bell can feel the blood rolling down her stomach and down her legs in a steady stream. Biting her lip to hold back her screams didn't work for long. A loud noise like the door of the warehouse was opening distracts her for a couple of seconds. "ahh" She screams out again, she was losing blood fast.

"Did you hear that" male voice says. Bell doesn't know what to do does she scream for help desiding that Is probably the best bet.

"Help!" She screams as loud as she could.

"Sherlock someone is hurt we need to find her, She could be dying!" John snaps

"Sherlock you bloody idiot get in here!" Bell Shouts. Then she hears Foot steps inching closer to her. Then she sees John and Sherlock finally find where she is located.

"oh god how long have you been like this" John says running up and untiing her restraints.

"about 5 minuets." Bell winces when John lays her down on the ground.

"did you call the police Sherlock." John asks snapping Sherlock out of what ever trance he was in. Sherlock takes his phone out of his pocket dialing 999.

"yes hello my fiancé has been stabbed. No I didn't do it. We are in the abandoned warehouse exactly 3 miles north from saint barts." Sherlock hangs up and dials Lestrade. "Bells been stabbed, of course I called, yeah the warehouse of course that's where we are." He hangs up. Sherlock walks over to where john is trying his hardest to stop the bleeding. He crouches next to Bell.

"fiancé?" Bell asks with a smile.

"If I didn't say that they won't let me into your room." Sherlock answers with no emotion.

"of course why didn't I think of that" Bell says "Tell Lestrade there is camera in the left corner of this room if he wants to see the whole converstion" Bell says.

"why can't you tell him yourself" Sherlock asks. Bell grabs his hand.

"I'm sorry you mother made you put up with me for all of these years Charming." John pushes down on the wound which makes Bell wince and squeeze his hand harder.

"My mother never made me do anything in the sort" Sherlock says.

"Then why did you put up with me all of these years. BLOODY HELL!" Bell shouts at the end.

"sorry Isabel but it's going to hurt if I save your life." John says.

"Here" Bell says taking off her necklace and handing it to him.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sherlock asks "you aren't supposed to give gifts back isn't that a rule." Sherlock asks.

"I want you to hold onto it and if I make it through this then you can give it back to me as a early Christmas present." Bell smiles. The ambulance finally comes and john managed to stop the bleeding for a while. While the ambulance rushed Bell back to the hospital Lestrade found the camera she was talking about and let Sherlock and John go to the hospital he said something about asking questions in the morning but Sherlock could care less all he cared about was getting to the hospital.

"whats in your hand" John asks braking the silence in the cab. Sherlock opens his hand to reveal the necklace that Bell handed him in the warehouse. John takes it out of his hand to see that it is infact a locket. John opens the tiny oval to reveal two pictures. On the right side was a picture of Isabel he assumed sitting down under a tree reading a book there was a boys head on her lap his hands under his chin his black curly hair a mess. The picture on the left looked like it was taken by Isabel she looked older then she did in the other picture John guessed about 5 or six years older then she was in the other picture. This picture Isabel was kissing the same boy from the other pictures cheek he had the brightest blush john has ever seen. "is that boy you?" John asks handing the locket back to Sherlock.

"yes, I gave this to her before she left, the first one was taken by Mycroft, he went through a camera faze his only interest was us he said that we were picture perfect apparently we had the best picture moments in his eyes he would fallow us all the time. The second one Isabel and I stole Mycrofts camera and we took this picture for fun I guess you could say." Sherlock says.

"Why did you choose these pictures?" John asks.

"Because the pirate one was just to embarrassing." Sherlock says.

"you embarrassed I have got to see that picture" John laughs. "can you at least describe it" John asks.

"no I would rather not" Sherlock says looking out of his window. John smiles and pulls out his phone sending a quick message, right as they pulled up to barts.

"I'm here for Hart Isabel Hart" Sherlock says like he is already bored of the conversation.

"She's still in surgery but if your family then I can let you into her room once she's out" the nurse.

"I'm her fiancé, She gave me her ring before the ambulance got there" Sherlock says pulling a ring out of his coat to show the nurse he is also making him self cry slightly, john turns away so he doesn't start laughing and mess up every thing"

"alright" the nurse sighs "whats your name"

"Sherlock Holmes" he says walking over to the chairs and he sits down, john fallowing. The boys where quiet for about 10 minuets until. "what are you doing here Mycroft" Sherlock asks not even opening his eyes.

"I came to see how ms. Hart is doing" Mycroft says.

"you couldn't text" Sherlock hisses.

'I also came to give john this" Mycroft says handing an envelope.

"okay you can go now" Sherlock says moving his hands in a go away motion

"John text me if anything happens to ms. Hart she is like a sister to me I would greatly appreciate if you would" and with that Mycroft walked out of the hospital. John opens the envelope and pulls out the paper that was tucked into it. The paper that john pulled out was in fact a picture the picture that Sherlock said was embarrassing. The picture was of a little girl in pigtails she had a eye patch on and she was standing next to the little boy who had an eye patch on also his black curls flattened slightly where the string was, he was also pointing a sword up at the sky the little girl looked like she was giggling. They were standing infront of what looked like a tree house. There was also a dog a golden retriever to the looks of it.

"how is this embarrassing?" John asks smiling to himself.

"what?" Sherlock asks looking at John. John turns the picture around so that it was facing Sherlock. "you asked Mycroft for a copy of the picture I feel betrayed" Sherlock says sarcasticly.

"Why did you pick the pictures that are in the locket." John asks.

"Because" Sherlock snaps but then calms himself "Because they were my favorite" Sherlock says which makes John smile.

"Mr. Holmes you can see her now." The Nurse says with a smile, Sherlock shoots up and fallows the nurse to the room Bell was sleeping in. "She is resting right now but she will wake up soon" the nurse says then walks away.

Sherlock walks into the room and towards her bed slowly, once he reached her he sat down and gently grabs her hand. Sherlock closes his eyes figuring that the best way to pass time was in his mind palace.** Sherlock pushes the front doors open dramatically he walks down the many halls and stops at the library he sighs and opens the door greeted once again by the smell of Cherry's and vanilla. If Sherlock is lucky sometimes Bell is sitting one of the Chairs that is in front of the fire place with red beard at her feet while she reads one of Shakespeare's many plays. Sherlock can't talk to Bell or touch her she is just a memory but for some reason he enjoyed it when she was there sitting and reading like she always is anyways, it sooths him in a way. Sherlock picks up one of the books that was on the table the book was dark green the book was titled **_**times I thought I lost her**_**. Sherlock opens the book the first chapter was titled drugs Sherlock remember that bell was 27 and he was 28.**

"_**BELL!" Sherlock yells which makes her stop pacing**_

"_**What are you going to tell me Sherlock to try to make me stop worrying about you. You did drugs, you had an overdose I thought I was going to lose the only friend I have because of drugs" Bell shouts which makes Sherlock flinch she never shouts.**_

"_**Bell I" **_

"_**you what" Bell interrupts "you won't do it again, I doubt that's true. Have you looked in a mirror lately you will die of starvation before the drugs kill you. You never listen to me all I do is try to help you and you shoot me down every time." Bell snaps Sherlock notices that tears are rolling down her cheek. Sherlock takes cautious steps towards her.**_

"_**Isabel I Promise I will listen to you, I know that you are always trying to care for me. So from now on if I don't listen to you smack me so that I do" Sherlock takes her hand which he could feel she shaking. Sherlock lifts her chin so she is looking at him.**_

"_**promise you won't scare me like that again next time I'll have a heart attack." Bell says between breaths. **_

"_**I'll try my hardest, but you know criminals don't really seem to care about promises." Sherlock says.**_

"_**Just says yes Bell I promise I won't give you a heart attack" Bell says trying to smile.**_

"_**Isabel Hart I promise I won't give you a heart attack" Sherlock says. Bell pulls him into a hug he hesitantly puts his arms around her waist. **_

"_**good thing you convinced me I was about to walk out of this flat" Bell says into his chest. **_

Sherlock opens his eyes because he felt Bells hand move in his. He looks up to see Bell smiling. "where you in your mind palace?" Bell asks.

"yes" sherlock responds.

"whats it like in your own personal palace?" Bell asks.

"do you really want to know?' Sherlock asks, Bell nods. "there a rooms dedicated to people, when you walk in through the main doors to your right there is the kitchen where Anderson and sally are Mycroft use to be there but lately sally has gotten on my nerves so I moved her into the kitchen because there is barely any room in there for any room for memories. To the left is one of the studies which is where Mycroft and John are plenty room for anything in there. In the second study that's where lestrade and my dad are. The tea room is where mother and ms. Hudsons are at. The basement or dungeon is where Moriarty is. There is the science room where I store all the science information that helps me with cases and the music room is full of songs for refrence and the throne room is where I bring in people for questioning." Bell smiles at his imagination.

"Where am I located?" Bell asks.

"The library" Sherlock says.

"who do I share it with everyone seems to have a pair so who do I share the library with."

"no one unless you count red beard as a person" Sherlock says.

"What does it look like in this library."

"There are ten rows of shelfs that reach to the roof, there are some shelfs built into the walls they are filled with millions of books, there is a fire place"

"Why so many books?' Bell asks.

"they are all memories"

"I thought you delete Stuff that isn't important?" Bell says

"I do but I don't delete anything in the library that's like burning history books you just don't do it" Sherlock says.

"Where were you in your mind palace before I woke up?"

"You are very full of questions. I was in the library" Sherlock says. Bell smiles, Sherlock stands up and leans over Bell he puts the locket around her neck then sits down again. "right I need to put this on you too" Sherlock says gently grabbing her left hand and sliding the engagement ring on her finger. "it was the only way they would let me into the room" Sherlock says.


	4. Chapter 4

"Charming I have to go back it's just a few days I'll be back before you know it." Bell says walking out of the kitchen back to the couch patted Sherlocks legs. Sherlock lifts his legs long enough for Bell to sit down then he laid his legs back down on her lap.

"You remember what happen the last time you were in America alone." Sherlock says still mad that she was leaving for a week.

"I'm not going to be alone my mom and my sister also her fiancé will be there. " Bell says shrugging her shoulders.

"That's reassuring" Sherlock grumbles. John laughs at the conversation.

"When my family still lived in London Sherlock would have dinner with my family every Saturday. One day my sister brought home her boyfriend they were both in college when we were in high school, I was junior and Charming was a senior. To make a long story short Steven fancied me so Charming here acted like my boyfriend for the rest of the dinner because frankly Steven is ugly and dull." Bell smiles at Johns shock. Sherlock also got uncomfortable so he quickly moved so that his head was on Bells lap and his legs dangling off the side of the couch. Bell looks down at the face she has grown to know so well every detail his hand were under his chin and his eyes closed. Bell looked at John and smiled.

"So does Steven still thinks you and Sherlock are together?" John asks making Bell smile bigger, she sighs running her hand through Sherlocks hair.

"Yes actually the last time Charming and Steven saw each other Charming made it clear that I was taken and that I wasn't interested by 'Accidently' pushing him into the freezing pool" Bell says shifting slightly to get more comfortable she was going to be there for a while.

"Wait your being serious" John says in between his laughter.

"Of course you can ask Lestrade he was there." Bell says shrugging her shoulders but still running her fingers through his hair.

"Alright that's about as much of the Sherlock tales I can take for one night, I'm going to bed." John said putting down his mug and walking upstairs. Bell picks up her book from the table and starts reading the fourth Game of Thrones book. Her right hand was still in Sherlocks hair only stopping to turn pages.

After a couple of hours Bell fell asleep her book fell out of her hand and onto the floor. Which made Sherlock; get out of his mind palace to see what was wrong. He see's Bell asleep he gets up picks up her book, marks her page and lays it on the crowded coffee table. Sherlock crouches and takes off her Dark blue flats and he places them under the table. He then stands up and puts one of his arms under her knees his other arm under her back he lifts her. Bell groans lightly and moves her head onto Sherlock's chest. Sherlock Chuckles and starts walking towards his room. He opens the door with no problem and lays her gently on the bed. Sherlock went back through the flat and turned the lights off. Once he was back in his room he took off his shoes and crawled into bed next to Bell he was about to turn off the light when he saw that one of Bells wrist bands moved and he could see the scars on her wrist. Sherlock cringed and turned off the light. Sherlock hated those scars because he feels like he gave them too her.

_**A Seventeen year Sherlock got out of his stupid parent's car that he was cramped in for a couple of hours. **_

"_**William, where are you going?" Mrs. Holmes asks once she sees that Sherlock had took off running. **_

"_**I've got to find Bell" Sherlock shouts back to preoccupied to correct his mother, his name is Sherlock not William that name is dull. Sherlock starts running up a hill towards the giant Oak tree which was on the top. Sherlock stops what is he going to say he has been gone for a year. His dull parents dragged him to Paris and he spent a year there. Sherlock figured out what he was going to say and starts running again once he sees the tree he stops again. He can see her Bell curled up under the tree a book in her hand her hair in a bun on the top of her head and she was in a yellow sun dress which isn't good for the weather in London but she wore it anyways. Bell also had a couple of wrist bands on which were also yellow which was different then what she normally wore. Sherlock started walking towards Bell once more. **_

"_**Mum I'm not coming in yet I'll eat dinner later." Bell says under her breath when she noticed the footsteps where getting closer she marked her page and looked up. She gasps in surprise and get up to excited to wait for him to walk towards her she takes off running towards Sherlock. Once she reaches him she flings her arms around Sherlock bringing him into a tight hug. "Charming your back" she whispers into his shoulder. **_

"_**Of course I am I said I would be." Sherlock whispers back, he wraps his arms around her waist and burying his face into her shoulder. He took in her sent Cherry's and vanilla, he smiles. Once they finally let go of each other they sat under the tree and watched the sunset. **_

"_**So I got bored while we were taking family photos" Sherlock says and smiles " so I pushed Mycroft into the pool that we were taking photos in front of, he was so mad when he got out of the pool he looked like he wanted to strangle me." Bell smiles and goes to grab Sherlocks hand but remembers something and pulls her arms back. **_

"_**What's the matter" Sherlock asks Bell shakes her head and looks away Sherlock took her hand into his own he pulls the wrist band off slowly and Bell winces when she feels his grip gets slightly tighter. "How long?" Sherlock asks. **_

"_**A couple of months now" Bell sighs a tear rolls down her cheek. **_

"_**Why?" was all that Sherlock could think of saying. **_

"_**Doesn't matter" She mumbles. **_

"_**Why?" Sherlock asks a little louder this time. **_

"_**At school since you were gone the people knew I couldn't hurt them emotionally so they called me ugly and a freak and a loner they called me a slut and." Bell stops closes her eyes looks away from Sherlock "A whore who sleeps with freaks for money." Bell wanted to run away and curl up into a ball for the rest of her life, Bell moved to get up but was pulled down by Sherlock. **_

"_**Why didn't you call me and tell me this was happening to you?" Sherlock asks. **_

"_**I didn't want to be a burden on your trip with your family" Bell says. **_

"_**Your well-being isn't a burden" Sherlock says he puts the wrist band on her wrist once more. "Just promise me one thing." Sherlock says. "Don't do it again ever." He says gesturing to the red horizontal cuts on her wrists.**_

"_**Ok I promise" this makes Sherlock smile this whole conversation was way out of his comfort zone but it was necessary in order to keep his Bell safe. After that Bell didn't care what other people thought she only cared about the one opinion that mattered, Sherlocks. **_

Bell left the next morning for America. Sherlock wasn't happy but he did get a distraction a case with a person called the women. Bell returned after everything had happen and john filled her in. The only thing that really bothered her was the ringtone on Sherlocks phone of course she knew it was this Irean Adler person so Bell chose to ignore it. A couple of weeks after Bell got back from America she actually met someone a man called Stephen he asked her out for coffee and she excepted she was annoyed with that stupid ringtone he would be a good distraction.

**Two months later Christmas Eve. **

As Sherlock finishes the tune with a fancy flourish, Lestrade whistles in appreciation.

"Lovely! Sherlock, that was lovely!" Mrs. Hudson smiles

"Marvelous Charming!" Bell says standing up and kissing Sherlocks cheek

Sherlock sketches a small bow to his audience. Mrs. Hudson, apparently a little bit Drunk, giggles up at him

"I wish you could have worn the antlers!" Mrs. Hudson giggles.

"Some things are best left to the imagination, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock says

"Mrs. H." John mumbles handing Mrs. Hudson a cuppa to sober her up.

A woman in her thirties brings over a tray containing mince pies and slices of cake and offers it to Sherlock.

"No thank you, Sarah." Sherlock says politely. Bell looks up from her conversation with Stephen and chuckles lightly.

The women's face falls. John hurries over to her and puts his arm around her as she turns away

"Uh, no, no, no, no, no. He's not good with names." John says trying to sooth her.

"No-no-no, I can get this." Sherlock says

The woman puts the tray down and straightens up, folding her arms and looking at Sherlock rather grimly.

"No, Sarah was the doctor; and then there was the one with the spots; and then the one with the nose; and then ... who was after the boring teacher?" Sherlock asks. Bell is still chuckling she thinks that maybe she should do something but she decided to let this one slide

"Nobody." The Women says sadly.

"Jeanette!" Sherlock grins falsely at her. "Ah, process of elimination." Sherlock smiles.

John awkwardly shepherds Jeanette away. Sherlock looks across to the door as a new arrival comes in.

"Oh, dear Lord." Sherlock mumbles.

Molly Hooper walks in, smiling shyly and carrying two bags which appear to be full of presents.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry, hello." Molly says still smiling. "Er, it said on the door just to come up."

Everyone greets her cheerfully. Sherlock rolls his eyes.

"Oh, everybody's saying hello to each other. How wonderful!" Sherlock says sarcastically. Sherlock looks over at Bell and sees her in deep conversation with her new boyfriend Stephen which makes Sherlock frown.

"Let me, er ... holy Mary!" John says once Molly hands over her coat. Bell looks up and covers her mouth so she doesn't gasp that is one hell of a dress

"Wow!" Lestrade exclaims

"Having a Christmas drinkies, then?" Molly smiles.

"No stopping them, apparently." Sherlock mumbles he sits down at the table and gets on Johns laptop, he looks up and see's Bell smile at him which he returns then looks back down at his laptop.

"It's the one day of the year where the boys have to be nice to me, so it's almost worth it!" Mrs. Hudson says with a huge smile.

"Have a seat." John says pulling out a chair for Molly.

"John?" Sherlock says and John walks over

"Mmm?" John replies

"Molly, Want a drink?" Lestrade asks and molly excepts.

"The counter on your blog: still says one thousand eight hundred and ninety-five." Sherlock points out.

"Ooh, no! Christmas is cancelled!" John says with a fake angry face and he slams his fist into the desk.

"And you've got a photograph of me wearing that hat!" Sherlock exclaims angrily.

"People like the hat." John says shrugging his shoulders.

"No they don't. What people?" Sherlock asks.

"I'm one of those people" Bell says raising her hand Sherlock grins.

"How's the hip?" Molly asks Mrs. Hudson.

"Ooh, it's atrocious, but thanks for asking." Mrs. Hudson smiles

"I've seen much worse, but then I do post-mortems." Molly says. "Oh, God. Sorry." Molly says when the whole room fell silent.

"Don't make jokes, Molly." Sherlock mutters.

"No. Sorry." Molly mumbles "Thank you." Mutters when Lestrade hands her some wine. "I wasn't expecting to see you. I thought you were gonna be in Dorset for Christmas."

"That's first thing in the morning, me and the wife. We're back together. It's all sorted." Lestrade grins.

"No, she's sleeping with a P.E. teacher." Sherlock says without looking up from the computer.

"And John. I hear you're off to your sister's, is that right?" Molly asks

"Yeah." John says.

"Sherlock was complaining." Bell says standing up and walking over towards Sherlock.

"First time ever, she's cleaned up her act. She's off the booze." John says proudly.

"Nope." Sherlock says

"Shut up, Sherlock." John mutters.

"I see you've got a new boyfriend, Molly, and you're serious about him." Sherlock says looking up from the laptop.

"Sorry, what?" Molly asks.

"In fact, you're seeing him this very night and giving him a gift.' Sherlock says.

"Take a day off." John mutters.

"Shut up and have a drink." Lestrade say pushing a drink towards him.

"Oh, come on. Surely you've all seen the present at the top of the bag – perfectly wrapped with a bow. All the others are slapdash at best." Sherlock says standing up and walking forward Bell right behind him.

Every one looks at Bell in a silent plead to stop him except Stephen who just wanted his girlfriend to be back over by him. Bell walks up to Sherlock who was about to say something.

"I've got a present for you down stairs." Bell whispers which makes him stop what he was doing. Sherlock looks at her and see's that she really wants him to go down stairs so he stops his deduction.

"Sorry for my outburst" Sherlock mutters and Bell smiles and starts walking towards the front door." Sherlock is fallowing. John and Molly sigh in relief.

Bell walks down the stair and opens Mrs. Hudson front door and grabs the brown box on the floor. The box was a shiny red wood and it was engraved with a W.S.S.H.

" I was in the middle of a deduction" Sherlock mutters.

"The gift was for you, Sherlock that was obvious I saved you the awkward moment I deserve a thank you." Bell smiles smugly.

"Thank you" he mutters, Sherlock notices a pink crystal stud necklace on her neck which he knows he would never ware she hates the color pink but what made him smile was that the locket he got her was still on. Bell awkwardly hands Sherlock the box.

"You probably figured it out by now but the engraving is your full name." Bell says with a slight blush. Sherlock opens the box and smiles. "Do you like it your Bow (for those who don't know which I'm sure you do, the bow is the stick that you use to play the violin I'm going to stop making a fool of myself and get on with the story) looked worn and since I got the violin for you I figured."

"It's great, thank you Bell "Sherlock says with a genuine smile. But then he starts to admire the beautiful engravings on the bow. Bell Smiles happy that Sherlock likes his present and she starts heading up stairs. "I haven't given you your present yet" Sherlock says putting his bow back into the box and setting it on the floor by his feet.

"You didn't have to get me anything Charming." Bell says walking down the stairs again. Sherlock pulls out a box from his pocket and Bell smiles.

"But you got me something like you always do; I have to give you something like I always do it's a tradition of ours." Sherlock says handing her the box. Bell opens the small velvet box slowly wand smiles.

"Oh Charming its Beautiful." Bell smiles Sherlock takes the Claddagh ring out of the case and on to her finger.

"This is a Claddagh ring it's Irish. The hands around the Heart mean friendship the crown on top of the heart mean loyalty and the heart means love. When the heart is upside down that means your heart is taken, when the heart is up that means you heart is waiting for someone to take." Sherlock gently slides the ring onto her ring finger the heart had a blue crystal and the rest was gold. The way Sherlock put the ring one is the heart is upside down because she has Stephen.

"Thank you Charming, this means a lot." Bell mumbles. Sherlock grins and looks up at the roof which makes Bell look up too, Mistletoe. Bell turns red and Sherlock looks away for a second before he pushes his lips on to Bells. It was a short sweet kiss all Bell knew was that it was the best kiss she had ever had. Bell opens her eyes not even noticing that she had wrapped her arms around Sherlocks neck. Sherlock was about to walk away but Bell stopped him and took the sleeve of her black sweater and wiped her red lipstick off of his lips. They both walk up stairs with grins on their faces. But Sherlocks Phone goes off with that stupid ringtone. Sherlock reads the text and grabs Bells hand and drags her rest of the way upstairs. Once they got inside Sherlock was still dragging Bell and he went directly to the mantel piece. Bell looks over at Stephen who was red and looked angry no seemed to notice him all they were paying attention to was Sherlock barging in. Sherlock picked up a red package and then took Bells hand again, and he starts to walk towards his bedroom. Bell smiles awkwardly toward Stephen who looked pissed.

Sherlock closed the door behind Bell and sat on his bed.

"What's that" Bell asks Sherlock opens it and there's a phone.

"Ireans Phone." Sherlock mutters then he pulls out his own phone and calls Mycroft.

"Oh dear Lord. We're not going to have Christmas phone calls now, are we? Have they passed a new law?" Mycroft asks.

"I think you're going to find Irene Adler tonight." Sherlock says.

"We already know where she is. As you were kind enough to point out, it hardly matters." Mycroft says.

"No, I mean you're going to find her dead." Sherlock says then hangs up

"You okay?" Bell asks.

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be." Sherlock asks. Bell nods and stands up she takes sherlocks hand and kisses it.

"You know I love you right?" Bell asks Sherlock nods and Bell smiles "You go to the morgue I'll get every one to leave and then I'll make you some tea ok." Bell says Sherlock nods and walks out of the room and grabs his coat Molly fallows because she just got a call from Mycroft.

Later that night.

"Bell you have to stay with him tonight." Mycroft says

"Ok did he take the cigarette?" Bell asks.

"Yes" Mycroft responds.

"Damn ok I got to go, Bye Mycroft see you tomorrow at the estate." Bell hangs up. Stephen walks up to Bell and smiles. He pushes her lightly against the wall and kisses her. "Stop it's not a good time." Bell responds.

"When is, let me guess when you're not kissing your best friend, or when you were moaning or when you told him you loved him." Stephen says thank god no one was in the room that would have been hard to explain.

"You were spying on me!" Bell exclaims. Stephen pushes her up against the wall again and tries to kiss her angrily. Bell tried to push him away but she couldn't. But she could manage to push over a vase which made John run into the living room and see what was happening. Bell kept struggling and Lestrade ran back up the stairs after John. The two men managed to get him off of Bell who was now wiping off her lips in disgust.

"I'm going to take him to the station and file attempted rape I'll send it strait to Mycroft who won't be happy come on Dick." Lestrade says pushing Stephen out the front door.

John runs up and checks Bell for any wounds. "John I'm fine." Bell sighs.

"Isabel you were about to be raped you are not fine." John says. He grabs Bells wrist and checks for any bruises when he notices the old scares. "How old are these" John asks.

"About 13 years." Bell mumbles John nods and rolls her sleeve down.

"You seem to be alright" John sighs.

"Go be with your girlfriend I'll wait for Charming." Bell says.

"Are you sure?" John asks.

"Positive" Bell nods john smiles and he and his girlfriend leave for the weekend. Bell sits down on the couch and lets a tear escape. She lightly puts one of her fingers on her bottom lip and winces. Bell hears the door down stairs slam and then stomping up the stairs.

"I put your socks back into the order you had them." Bell says the wipes her eyes.

"What happen to you?" Sherlock asks sitting next to her on the couch Bell lays her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure John is going to text you about it soon." Bell says sadly and just like she predicted Sherlocks phone Chimed. Bell could feel Sherlock about to get up she looked over at him and he had his I'm really pissed face. "Please stay with me" Bell says sadly and buries her head even further then before Sherlock picks her up and walks to his bedroom. "I'm supposed to cheer you up" Bell says sadly.

"Why?" Sherlock asks. Sherlock lays Bell on the bed then gets on beside her.

"Because you lost Irean." Bell says laying her head on his chest. Sherlock started rubbing his hand up and down her arm to calm her down.

"I'm fine Bell." Sherlock whispers.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I know I just updated but I made a tumblr ask account. So if you want to ask Bell or Sherlock some questions heres the account. bell-and-sherlock-askI will answer any questions as if I was Bell or Sherlock, I hope to get alot.

-Lily


End file.
